


Baby Mine

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family Fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Choni as moms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Parents, Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, baby Olivia has been born, choni have a baby, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are home with their first born daughter, Olivia Grace. Cheryl is not coping very well with the baby hormones and doesn't feel she is equipped to be a mom. Toni helps her see that she is.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested a while ago. It's a very fluffy (with angst of course!) Choni piece about Cheryl's struggles with feeling good enough as a new mom. Luckily her amazing wife Toni is there to make her feel better.

Cheryl couldn't believe Olivia was actually here. The birth had felt like a long time coming, and she'd been in labor for _hours_ , but with Toni by her side, nothing was impossible.

They had been home for almost a week and were still finding their feet. Toni was the most natural mother Cheryl had ever seen, being brilliant at everything and making it look easy.

Cheryl on the other hand, was struggling. The post-pregnancy hormones were raging through her, making her very emotional and feeling like she was constantly on edge.

She was breastfeeding which she was finding painful, as well as trying to express so Toni could bottle feed too. It all just felt much harder than she expected and she was worried she wouldn't cope if Toni wasn't with her 24/7.

...

She was snuggled up to Toni in bed when Olivia started crying again, and she groaned, sitting up in an exhausted daze.

“I got her, babe" Toni said sleepily, pushing her gently back down and wrapping a dressing gown around her shoulders as she stood up. “Go back to sleep.”

Cheryl scoffed, like _that_ was going to happen. But she let Toni get up and go to their daughter, laying back down in exhaustion. She was still sore from labor so nothing was happening quickly and it would have taken he much longer to get to Olivia than it would for Toni.

Toni looked down at her screaming daughter with a tired smile. She was loving motherhood, slipping into the role of Momma easily and taking the baton from Cheryl whenever it got too hard.

"Hey, baby girl,” she whispered, picking Olivia up and rocking her gently. “Hungry again, huh?”

She carried her downstairs to warm a bottle for her, feeding Olivia comfortably and then settling her back in her crib, rocking her until she was sleeping soundly again. She crept back to their bed, climbing in carefully and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Was..was she okay when you took her down to feed?" Cheryl asked quietly, hastily wiping her eyes when Toni reappeared. "She stopped crying as soon as you picked her up."

“She was just hungry,” Toni said softly. “Are _you_ okay?”

"I'm fine" she whispered into the darkness, tugging Toni's arm tighter around her waist. "Just stupid baby hormones. We should sleep again before she wakes up TT."

Toni frowned. “If you want... come here.. come hug me properly.”

Cheryl rolled over over and suddenly found herself much closer to Toni.

“Hey,” Toni grinned, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s wet cheeks. “What are the tears for?”

"Hey.." Cheryl buried her face in Toni's neck. "Just the baby hormones.." she wrapped her arms around Toni.

“Baby hormones,” Toni shook her head. “Gotta hate them, huh? What’s on your mind?”

"Yes.." she sighed, snuggling further into Toni. "Nothing special on my mind. Just tired TT."

Toni sighed. “Don’t make me call bullshit on you... we’re _married_ , Cher. We have a baby! I know when something’s up.”

"The hormones are just making feel a little crazy right now.." she sighed.

Toni nodded. “Come here love. Come let me hold you and let me deal with Liv for the night, okay? You need some rest. We’ll be fine... just snuggle down” she started to rub soft circles around Cheryl’s tense shoulders, pressing kisses to the redhead's forehead lovingly.

Cheryl let out a soft whine as she snuggled impossibly closer to her wife. There was just something about Toni that always made her feel better, no matter what.

“Go to sleep... I got you, snuggle down, get some rest. We’re all gonna be fine, okay? Just fine.”

"You gotta stop saying all that TT or I'm gonna be a total mess."

“And you gotta get some rest, so I can show you exactly how much I love you without tears being shed, okay? Go to sleep, Cher...”

"I love you so much.." she sniffled, wiping her watery eyes.

“I love you too" Toni said, pressing another feathery kiss to her brow.

Cheryl clung tight to Toni as she finally got some sleep, the exhaustion taking over.

....

A couple days later, Toni had come back from grocery shopping and was starting to unpack the car when she heard the distinct noise of Olivia screaming from somewhere inside. She took one more bag and made her way to the door, wincing slightly at how loud the baby’s cries were the closer she got.

Olivia had hardly slept the night before, keeping Toni and Cheryl up all hours, and now, they were exhausted, running only on adrenaline and caffeine.

Cheryl was sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Olivia wouldn't latch on to feed and nothing she was trying was working. This was too much, she was _awful_ at this.

“Hey... hey, what’s going on?” Toni asked, dropping the shopping bags and rushing over to A very upset Cheryl, sitting down beside her and tucking her damp hair behind her ear. “Cher... look at me. Take a breath for me, tell me what’s going on.”

"I can't..can't.. _do_ this Toni.." she cried, Olivia still very unsettled in her arms. "I can't get her to latch on and my boobs are so full they _hurt_." She cried more.

“Hey, give her here for a second,” Toni said gently, taking Olivia from Cheryl’s arms and rocking her gently with one arm and placing the other around Cheryl’s waist. “Let her calm down for a minute and then we’ll try again, okay? You’re both too tense at the moment....you're okay.."

"But I'm not okay though...." she whimpered, feeling stupidly exposed as she readjusted her clothes. "I'm no good at any of this."

Toni raised an eyebrow. "That's not true Cher. You're an amazing mom. Please don't think like that."

Olivia was beginning to calm down, her long screams turning into upset cries as she sucked in breaths while Toni rocked her.

"I'm not, you don't have to say that.." she knew Toni was only saying it to make her feel better.

"You _are_ " Toni said. "You're exhausted, sure, but you're still a great mom, Cher. I promise."

"Don't even say it.." she knew it was so far from the truth. "I need to go express some milk, it's so uncomfortable right now. Can you feed her a bottle?"

"Okay, baby," Toni said gently. "But when you're done, come back here, okay? I'll feed Livvy with some of the milk you've already expressed and then I'm gonna put her down and we're gonna talk, okay?"

"It could take me ages but okay.." she trailed off, glancing back at them as she headed off.

Toni sighed, switching the baby to her shoulder as she stood up and made her way to the fridge, flicking the kettle on so she could warm the milk. "Your mommy is silly, Olivia Grace," she said softly, tickling Liv's chin as she gurgled sadly. "She's doing an amazing job and beating herself up for it, hey?"

She got the milk and tested it with her finger, nodding happily and guiding the teat into Olivia's eager mouth. "Good girl.. why can't you do that with mommy, huh? Just trying to be difficult?"

Cheryl had no idea why she felt like her emotions were so out do control, she just felt like she couldn't get a handle on anything.

Toni burped Liv once she was done feeding and set the now-placid baby down in her crib, rocking it gently until she fell asleep before turning her attention back to her wife, who was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, gorgeous," she murmured, coming over to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Can I have an easier question please?" she whispered. "Did she feed okay for you?" she asked. "You know what? Don't even answer that..of course she fed fine for you."

Toni nodded. "She did.. she's asleep now. She was just a bit worked up. I think you both were. They say babies can pick up on the anxiety which only makes them more tense.." she rested a hand on her thigh. "What's on your mind Cher?"

"I just..I don't know how to do any of this. I can't stop her crying, can't feed her.." she listed.

"We're both new to this, baby," Toni said softly. "You're not gonna pick up parenting overnight, no one does. But I think that you're doing a really, _really_ good job with her, okay?"

"I never had a mom like you did. I don't know what I'm doing.."

"I know, baby. I know. But you'll figure it out,okay? You already are Cher, I promise." Toni scooted closer, pulling Cheryl against her. "You're doing so well, baby. So, so well."

"I think she _knows_ I didn't have a mom. She doesn't want someone who doesn't know what they're doing. She can sense it."

"Baby. She has _no_ idea... she's just being a regular newborn. All sh wants is food, sleep and love. And you're giving her all of that. None of this is your fault," Toni said gently, her heart breaking. "I promise."

"Ho..how do you _know_?" What if she does?" Her lack of sleep was affecting her ability to be rational.

"I know, babe, because she's only nine days old. She doesn't even know you _have_ a mom at this stage Cher. All she knows is us and our voices. We are creating her world, what she experiences... she just wants to be loved... something you're very, very capable of doing and already do on a daily basis."

"You think I can do that? That I'm good _enough_ to be someone's mom?"

"I _know_ you are, baby. You're the best goddamn mom I've ever seen. And Livvy knows that too... or she will, okay? She loves you, Cher. Just like I do."

"You really think that?"

"I really, _really_ do," Toni said gently.

Cheryl nodded, taking in Toni's words. "I want to be a good mom you know? I never want Olivia to feel like I did. Not even for a second".

"I know" Toni said, pulling Cheryl closer against her. "And I promise you, she _won't_. Because she has you, and she has me, and together, we're gonna be the best moms Riverdale has ever seen."

"The best. All I want is for her to be happy and healthy and to always, always know what it's like feel loved."

"And she will," Toni promised. "We'll make sure she does."

"I couldn't do this without you T."

"I'm right here," Toni whispered. "I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me."

"And couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be here with."

"You're the absolute love of my life, Cheryl Topaz-Bossom" Toni said with a soft smile.

"And you're mine TT."

Toni grinned, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Cheryl's lips. "You're sensational," she said, a small smirk on her lips.

"More like sleep deprived and covered in baby sick with sore, leaking boobs."

"Still sensational," Toni singsonged. "How can I help with making you feel a bit better, hmm?"

She shrugged. "Unless you have a magic way to stop my sore boobs hurting.."

Toni smirked. “I could try...” she grinned.  
“Have you tried having a shower? I heard that helps.”

"I haven't tried anything because all I've done is sat here and cry about it.." she let out a sad sigh. Everything was overwhelming her.

"Okay, I've got an idea that will cure everything for at least two minutes," Toni said, a soft smile on her lips.

"You do? What is it?" she asked quietly, looking up at Toni with sad eyes.

Toni's heart broke as she looked at Cheryl. "Come here... I'll show you."

"Okay.." Cheryl scooted closer to Toni.

Toni picked her up carefully and set her in her lap, wrapping her arms around her and tightening them until Cheryl was securely in her arms. She guided Cheryl's face to her neck, letting the taller girl rest her head there, and started to stroke up and down her back. "How's that feeling, hmm?"

"So much better.." she sighed, relaxing into Toni's arms as she sat in her lap. God she loved her wife so much it hurt.

"There we go," Toni said softly, raking her fingers through Cheryl's long hair. "See? Fixed, for now. Take some deep breaths, calm yourself down... everything's gonna be just fine, I promise it will okay?"

Toni sounded so _sure_. She always reassured Cheryl, it made her feel much less anxious.

"I'm gonna hold you and not let go for a bit, okay?" Toni said gently, pressing her lips to Cheryl's forehead. "Just let yourself relax."

"What if..if Olivia cries?" She worried. She wanted nothing more than to stay here, safe in Toni's arms.

"Then I'll get her, but I'm pretty sure she won't... she only just went down, she's happy, she should sleep for a while."

"O..okay.." she sniffled, crying again as she buried her head in Toni's neck .

"Hey... hey, don't cry, it's okay... what's wrong? "You're a great mom Cheryl. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"I think you would" she smiled, still snuggled into Toni. "Cos you love me."

Toni scrunched her face up. "Okay, guilty... but I still think you're great."

"So are you T."

"You speak lies, Cheryl Topaz-Blossom," Toni giggled. "I'm not..."

"No lies" she grinned. "Only truth."

"If you say so, babe," Toni smiled, pressing her lips against Cheryl's.

"I just wish this was easier. Having a baby is supposed to be fun" she pouted. Even though she adored Olivia, the reality was not how she imagined.

"And it will be, baby," Toni promised. "It's only the first week... we'll get used to her and then it's gonna be *so* much fun, okay?"

"I adore her, I'm just not sure what to do yet".

"I know. Me too. But I think, at the moment, simply adoring her is enough. We'll figure out the rest as we go."

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> We love hearing your thoughts. We enjoy reading your comments and love to read all your prompt ideas.
> 
> We seem to be getting more prompts for the Topaz-Blossom family, all of which we enjoy writing! 
> 
> Leave any prompts for us below!
> 
> Find me on twitter at: theauthenticme2


End file.
